


he takes the long way home

by s0ckies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Casual Sex, Denial of Feelings, Lowercase, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, implied prostitution, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ckies/pseuds/s0ckies
Summary: absolutely whipped, kyungsoo thinks before he retires back to his bedroom and grimaces at the thick scent of hot, sweaty sex they left behind.(prompt CS04 for the 2019 bottom!soo fic fest)





	he takes the long way home

**Author's Note:**

> this is my fic for the 2019 bottom!soo fic fest over on twitter! i wanted this to be much longer than it is but i recently graduated and i haven't had much motivation to write ... nonetheless, here it is! i really hope you enjoy!

kyungsoo looks ethereal in the summer.

chanyeol thinks that, despite the sweltering temperature causing waves of intense heat to ripple off of the metal braces of the open window in kyungsoo’s room, the boy underneath him is the most beautiful human being to ever grace this earth. his caramel-colored hair is sticking to his forehead as his entire body rocks back and forth at chanyeol’s will, freckles brought to life by cheeks spent too long out in the sun glistening with sweat and cherry-tinted lips parted in soft, desperate pants of whatever plea for  _ more _ his brain can crank out.

it’s mind-numbingly hot, chanyeol thinks—both kyungsoo and the weather.

the bed is stripped clean, stained linens rumbling downstairs in the shabby quarter-powered washing machine in the lobby downstairs. a can of sprite from the neighboring vending machine threatens to spill over each time the ancient mattress shifts the frame and bumps into kyungsoo’s bedside table, though the carpet is already so dirty and abused chanyeol doubts it would matter much to kyungsoo, or the building owner for that matter.

“yeol,  _ yeol _ , oh my god—” kyungsoo croons at the slow pace of chanyeol’s hips moving against his own, his fingers curled tightly into the hair at the back of the other’s neck, bringing him as close as their position will allow without chanyeol toppling over on top of him. he lets out a harsh hum, back arching and hands begging for chanyeol to go faster, but he knows he won’t get it.

a dazed little smile plays on chanyeol’s lips, one hand holding onto kyungsoo’s hip and the other planted on the naked mattress right beside the other’s head, hot puffs of breath mixing with the humidity thick in the air and the smell of sweat and sex. his body is working on its own accord, pace steady and consistent even with kyungsoo’s writhing underneath him. he gets off to the sight of the boy slowly becoming a mess for him, unable to take the incessant drag of thick cock moving so slowly in and out of him. it’s easy for chanyeol to zone out, letting his hips do the work so he can focus on the look on kyungsoo’s face and how much more beautiful each breathy plead from his lips makes him.

chanyeol’s nostrils catch the scent of kyungsoo’s citrus-scented shampoo from the close proximity of their faces and he leans down even further to bury his nose in the other’s soft, damp hair. they showered together the night prior, the image of kyungsoo pressed against the shower wall, pushing back against every hard thrust chanyeol gives him with half-shampooed hair long abandoned in favor of their hips moving together in perfect sync. the tiled bathroom walls make kyungsoo’s wails of pleasure even louder, spurring chanyeol on even further, but kyungsoo sounds beautiful no matter where he is or what he’s saying.

chanyeol is brought back to the world of the living only when kyungsoo’s clenches around him, forcing him to slow his pace and lean back again to met eyes with the other once more. kyungsoo doesn’t have to say a word for chanyeol to know that he’s nearly there, only a few more thrusts until he’s reached the peak of his arousal, so the taller gives a few particularly devastating slams into the boy underneath him until kyungsoo is writhing once more, buttercup-painted nails scratching for purchase at chanyeol’s flexed biceps as his hips buck into the waves of his orgasm.

chanyeol soaks in every noise kyungsoo makes as the other’s cropped t-shirt is splattered with his release. he lets kyungsoo squeeze his arms, legs clenching around chanyeol’s waist as his body screws itself in and let's go completely at the same time. “big one, huh? better than last time?” chanyeol presses a kiss to the corner of kyungsoo’s mouth with a soft smirk on his lips, hands coming down to rub circles into the softness of the boy’s plush thighs with the pads of his thumbs.

kyungsoo gives him a lazy eye roll, stretching his body out like a cat in the mid-afternoon sunshine, humming as his back gives a resounding pop and relaxing again. “think it’s ‘cause i’m tired,” he drawls with a yawn, sitting up with a little effort and scratching at his shoulder absently. he looks over at where chanyeol is sitting obediently back on his heels, eyes glued to him and every move he makes like he’s afraid kyungsoo is about to pounce him. a small smile comes to his the smaller male’s lips and he slides up onto his knees, urging chanyeol to lay back against the baseboard of his bed so he can settle himself between the other’s legs.

“you don’t have to-” chanyeol begins as kyungsoo takes his cock in both hands, skillful fingers working around the base as the rest disappears into kyungsoo’s wet, sinful mouth. chanyeol is vaguely aware of just how many people have been in this same position, watching kyungsoo take care of them with that same look in his eyes. but the thought is quickly erased from his mind as he meets kyungsoo’s gaze just as intensely as he had when he was the one in control, one hand reaching down to bury itself into the soft tufts of brown hair and tug gently. it was one thing to watch kyungsoo’s expression when chanyeol was pounding into him, but it’s an entirely new feeling to see those spit-slick lips running down the side of his aching erection, swallowing him down like he’s the only drop of water in the desert. 

“best i’ve ever had,” kyungsoo pants absently when the strain of chanyeol’s cock against the back of his throat almost pushes him to gag and he has to pull away to catch his breath, but it’s so hard to keep his mouth  _ off of it _ . “fuck, yeol-” he runs his tongue against a vein bulging from the side, sucking on the tip for a moment before coming off with a satisfying  _ pop! _ and licking his lips. 

it does, admittedly, make chanyeol feel special in the heat of the moment. he always tells himself, when he’s done fixing his rumpled hair and finding his hastily discarded underwear they’re done that he  _ isn’t _ special and kyungsoo does this  _ all the time _ . chanyeol (begrudgingly) agrees to go without condoms only half the time for more his sake, than kyungsoo’s—he supposes more established and professional sex workers actually care if they catch something from their clients and actively practice safe sex, but kyungsoo is young and reckless and knows how to work his body for a pretty penny, so he doesn’t  _ care _ , and you can’t tell him otherwise.

“stop zoning out when i’m choking on your cock, oh my god.” kyungsoo lets out a soft huff and swallows down chanyeol’s length without hesitation once again, forcing the other’s gaze on him as his sinful lips drag thick and wet over his eager erection.

chanyeol has always been quiet during sex. he still feels it all the same, the fire that kyungsoo’s intense gaze ignites in him when he looks at him like that. kyungsoo’s being is pure sex and chanyeol can’t get enough of it, hips pushing themselves forward involuntarily when the hot coil of his release makes his legs shake and his teeth clench. “soo,” he breathes, pushing the other’s bags off of his sweaty forehead and holding them there, taking in the view of his cock disappearing past the other’s lips and focusing on the tight feeling of it slipping back into the boy’s throat as he swallows around him, gags once, but keeps going until he gets what he wants. chanyeol’s toes curl and he pulls kyungsoo off forcefully just in time to see white ropes of cum decorate the other’s flushed cheeks and cute little nose, the boy letting his tongue hang out obediently to catch as much of it as he can. it’s filthy, the stuff wet dreams are made of, and it only makes chanyeol’s desire to know everything kyungsoo has to offer under that cocky, confident exterior grow like a wildfire clinging and devouring whatever it can.

*

“you’re still here?” kyungsoo comes out of the bathroom a few minutes after they’re done—warm water a quickly fleeting luxury for him in such a shabby apartment—and tosses chanyeol’s underwear onto the bed with the hand not combing through his damp hair. summer makes the air thick and humid in the apartment since the only air conditioning unit in the living room is broken, so there’s never a wrong time to throw in another shower with how quickly clothes start to stick to skin and only an absurd amount of deodorant can even begin to keep the sweatiness at bay.

“do you want to go out for dinner?” chanyeol counters suddenly after a beat of silence, ignoring kyungsoo’s question that’s practically rhetorical with how much time he’s been spending with the boy lately. he glances up at the wall clock ticking away above the abused walnut desk shoved into the corner of the room by habit. it’s almost six, so that gives him enough time to swing back home and change for a quick little dinner date.

though, kyungsoo just rolls his eyes and tosses his towel into the empty dirty clothes bin near the door and bending over to pick up a candy wrapper that stopped short of the trash, stepped on and neglected for god knows how long. it’s been weeks since kyungsoo vacuumed, chanyeol’s sure—the other is rarely here at all, lately. “i have work,” he responds, hands on his hips as he stands in the middle of the room and looks down at chanyeol’s naked frame  _ judgmentally _ . what happened to that sweet smile and  _ best he’s ever had? _

chanyeol’s eyebrows furrow at the words, “baekhyun told me your manager kicked you out last week.” this isn’t the first proper job kyungsoo’s lost, and it certainly won’t be the last. he’s told the other countless times that he needs to work on his attitude problem, but the only thing bigger than his attitude is his pride, and any advice given to him usually falls on deaf, stubborn ears.

kyungsoo huffs, “i did. junmyeon was just mad he caught me sucking off his little twink in the back when he went on break.” he shrugs his shoulders and heads over to his drawers to pick out a pair of shorts for the day. “ _ that’s _ why you’re not supposed to date your coworkers,” he sings, tilting his head innocently and waving his hand in the air to dismiss the incident as unimportant. “anyways, i know that you’ve been working the night shift for the past two weeks and probably wouldn’t have time for a meaningful date, either, so, i’ll have to pass this time.”

of  _ course _ , chanyeol hadn’t forgotten that his shift started at seven tonight, and doesn’t end until four the next morning. he’s used to long hours, but the night shift is generally more peaceful than its counterpart. often, it leaves him to think about whatever is on his mind during the day (which usually just involves kyungsoo). with one hand, he reaches down to grab his discarded boxers and slip them on, standing up and placing his hands on his hips to pop his back, a bit stiff from leaning over kyungsoo for so long. “yeah,” he simply says, sighing quietly as he retrieves his clothes and throws them on the bed. “but only until next month. we can go sometime then, right?”

“chanyeol,” kyungsoo says firmly, though with an easy smile on his face as he walks over and places his hands on the other’s firm chest, sliding them up until his arms are wrapped around the other’s neck and pulling him in for a brief kiss. “you’re busy all the time. you don’t have to make time for me, we’ll still see each other. just worry about work and whatever else you do and think about me when you beat off at night. i’m only one phonecall away.”

kyungsoo is always like this. chanyeol finds it hard to read the other when he’s constantly changing between being the sweetest boy he’s ever met and a stubborn, snarky kid right out of highschool who’s only just now learning how cruel the real world is. somehow, it makes the other only that much more charming to him, and he can’t help the yearning in his heart to get to know the sweeter side of kyungsoo as well as he knows the dirty side

it’s only occurred to chanyeol now how much he thinks he needs the other boy. looking down at him with such a soft look in his eyes, short fingers playing with the hair at his nape and lips curled into a smile that chanyeol wishes only he got to see, the taller realizes how much his body craves kyungsoo’s attention. here he is, mid-twenties and up to his chest in student loan debt, falling for some kid barely a year out of highschool who sells his body on the street just to keep himself alive.

“go,” kyungsoo mutters to him, more mouthing the word rather than saying it, pushing chanyeol away by his chest so he can finish getting dressed and leave.

chanyeol knows that kyungsoo is at least half right—eunsoo will kick his ass if he’s late again when the twin preemies he’s been assigned a week ago aren’t the only ones keeping the nicu on their toes as of late. so, he lets out a heavy exhale as he finally gets his belt on and throws the wrinkled white t-shirt he came in yesterday over his head and down his shoulders. “fine,” he complies, begrudgingly, but gives kyungsoo a meaningful look. “but call me if you need anything, okay?”

  
“i can take care of myself just fine, thank you. now go, seriously, before i kick your ass all the way back to your bougie-ass apartment myself.” kyungsoo playfully kicks at chanyeol’s calves until the other is on his way out, tripping over his converse as he slips them on an grabs his keys from the hook next to the front door. kyungsoo pretends not to see the cheesy finger hearts chanyeol shoots at him from the parted curtains of the window overlooking the other apartments in the complex, rolling his eyes and pulling the drapes shut with a warm smile on his lips. _absolutely whipped_ , kyungsoo thinks before he retires back to his bedroom and grimaces at the thick scent of hot, sweaty sex they left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> [2019 bottomsoo fic fest](https://twitter.com/bsooficfest2019) (prompt CS04)


End file.
